


See You Soon

by CaptainSpiderThor



Category: The Walking Dead (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSpiderThor/pseuds/CaptainSpiderThor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The missing scene from Season 2 of The Walking Dead Game where Nick, Luke and Sarah are trapped in the mobile home with walkers surrounding them. Nick decides to go for help; Luke doesn't like the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Soon

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing The Walking Dead Video Game and after Nick’s death in episode 4 I really wished that we could have seen what happened before he left the trailer to go find help. I decided to write a short one-shot about it.

“How the hell are we gonna make it outta here?” Luke ran his fingers through his hair, pressing his palms against his skull to relieve the ache behind his eyes. He could still hear Sarah in the other room sobbing. He wished there was something he could do to help her. If she would just snap out of it then they could all get out of there and find the others.

“One of us has to go for help,” Nick answered.

“Which one of us should do it?” Luke turned to face his friend. 

“I should.”

“Why you?” Luke snapped.

“We can’t stay in here man,” Nick reasoned. “And I sure as hell ain’t gonna be able to get through to Sarah. You know I’m not good with that stuff. If we have any chance of getting out here, of all of us getting out of here, you’ve gotta stay behind and snap her out of this.”

“You’ll get killed if you go out there.” Luke could feel his throat tighten with dread. He had lost so many people already, he didn’t know what he would do if he lost his best friend. “You don’t have to play the hero, alright? We’ll find another way out of this.”

“What other way is there Luke?” Nick shouted. “We’ve got a girl so freaked out she can’t move and you’ve probably got a few busted ribs. Our best chance is for me to find the others.”

Luke took a step forward. “Please don’t leave me.” He could feel his eyes filling with tears but fought to hold them back. “I can’t loose you Nick, I just can’t. Not after everything we’ve been through.”

Nick’s face softened. “You’re not gonna loose me,” he promised. He gently grabbed Luke’s chin and lifted it so he was looking into his friends’ eyes. “You know you can’t get rid of me that easily.”

Luke lurched forward and pulled Nick into a tight hug. He buried his face in his neck trying to memorize everything. How he smelled like blood and sweat. How comforting his arms felt wrapped tightly around his torso and how his stubble felt rubbing against his cheek. “I love you.”

Luke could feel Nick’s arms tighten around him briefly before letting go so he could look him in the eyes. “I love you too,” he whispered.

Luke leaned forward and pressed his lips firmly to Nick’s. It was hard and desperate. Years of love, friendship, annoyance and pent up sexual tension all bleeding out into one moment. Nick’s fingers made their way into Luke’s hair as ran his tongue along Luke’s lower lip. He let Nick in, desperate to memorize the taste of Nick’s tongue and the feel of his lips.

They pulled away slowly, breathing heavily. Luke heard Sarah cry out from the other room when a walker threw itself against the side of the trailer. He had forgotten she was there. “You come back to me, you understand?” Luke sobbed, his arms wrapped loosely around Nick’s neck.

Nick pressed another quick kiss to Luke’s lips. “I understand.”

“Good. Cause if you don’t come back alive I’m gonna kill you.”

Nick laughed sadly, stepping away from his friend. “See you soon.”

“Yeah, see you soon.”


End file.
